Introspección 2Doc
by whoismurdoc
Summary: Murdoc le escribe cartas a Stuart, buscando hacerlo cambiar de opinión.
1. Introspección I

Introspección I

Murdoc

Vomité afuera, otra vez.

No es como si me sorprendiera hacerlo. Tampoco es como si no estuviera acostumbrado al calor que me sube por el cuerpo y después me deja sacarlo todo como un enfermo. Como si buscara algo de alivio en tu mirar decepcionado. Pero me veo de formas tan diferentes al pasar de los días que me he sentido hastiado de mí. De mi cara, y de mi cuerpo. De mí propio albur. De todo lo que me compete como lo que soy.

Stu, yo siempre supe que había algo malo dentro de mí.

No es una enfermedad, no es un simple malestar que se quita con los días. Que por cierto, no he dormido en días, pero que más da que mencione esto. De todas formas estoy lo suficientemente perdido como para poder saber a que le hablo. Si es a la pared, a ti, o incluso a mí. ¿Ya te diste cuenta de lo mucho que hablo de mí? Siempre es Mí. Mí, mí, mí. Mí. Mí tan hueco, y tan sólo. Y tan podrido, buscando consuelo contigo. La mayoría de las madrugadas... Si. Exactamente las madrugadas. ¿Se sienten puntuales Stuart? Porque siento que cada vez, de doce a tres, me pierdo en todas tus formas. En todo tu existir. Imperfectamente imperfecto, expectante, como si te fuera a hacer algo.

Pero eres muy dulce, muy muy dulce. Tan dulce que no te das cuenta de que en ese momento soy yo quien se encuentra totalmente débil, y a la deriva. Expuesto para que tu avances, y me hagas sentir miserable. Como merezco sentirme. Como siento que debería sentirme.

Y de nuevo te digo, que siempre supe que algo había mal conmigo. Siempre. No era la simple introspección que un niño se hace cuando se mira las manos y descubre estar vivo. Era otra. Era diferente. Era esa introspeccion que me aterraba hacerme todas las tardes. Tambien puntuales (a la perfección, como me encanta), siempre apareciendo a las doce. De camino a casa. Nunca supe porque me sentía así. Porque me abría de esa forma, y porque me hacía falta algo. Siempre lucía de esa manera, mientras me examinaba las manos.

Vaya idiota, ¿no? No sabía que estaba vivo despues de todo. Porque no me sentia vivo. Me sentía muerto. Me sentía en un estado tranquilo pero caótico. Yo no podía explicarlo. No tenía la edad, ni tampoco el vocabulario. Sólo estaba enojado. O tal vez triste. Sólo estaba. Y era eso mismo, estar. La ironía de la palabra; porque estaba, pero nunca estaba en mí. Y de nuevo hablo de mí mismo... A veces me miro al espejo, y me observo como si fuera otro. Intento juzgarme, poco a poco. Juzgarme la mirada, y el andar, y la cara. A veces le temo tanto a mi mirada. Es como si viera a mi padre a los ojos, a mi abuelo, a mi hermano. Es como si mirara a todo mi público vacío, carente de sentimientos frente a mí, aquél de cuando era niño. Es verme, asustarme conmigo mismo. Con mi propia forma de verme, y de sentirme, y todo cesa hasta que me siento cansado de imponerme miedo y me alejo como perro cobarde.

No te escribo esta carta como reproche... Es más una clase de invitación...

Y un pedir perdón excusado.

Me conoces... Pero creo que jamás podras del todo. Porque incluso yo tengo miedo a conocerme.

¿Sabes porque estoy enamorado del mar, Stu?

Bueno... Eso piensas tú. Pero mi relación con el mar es tan compleja como esta relacion que llevo viviendo años contigo. Como esta relación tan podrida y al mismo tiempo tan brillante que no me deja separarme de ti, incluso si ambos nos repelemos de vez en cuando, bebiendo. Ésta es mi total sinceridad, muchacho. Hablo de mí. Y no lo lamento ahora.

Cada vez que estoy frente al mar, siento unas frenéticas ganas de huir de el. Se acerca, con su oleaje, como si quisiera tocarme. Como si quisiera saber de que se trata eso que se encuentra a la orilla, parado. Un pedazo de carne que de vez en cuando toca, porque se ahoga; porque se lo traga vivo. Pero por alguna razón, siempre se ve tan curioso a mí. Lo veo. ¡Es gigante! Es enorme. Es tan maravilloso, y tan gentil, pero al mismo tiempo tan poco estable, tan poco indefenso.

Algo así, como yo. Se que debe sonarte egocéntrico. O tal vez algo totalmente estúpido. No te rías... Por favor.

Cada vez que lo miro, me pierdo en sus aguas. Me siento pálido entre ellas. Me siento arrastrado. Pequeño. Inconciso. Como si no tuviese fin, incluso si lo tengo. Lo miro, y me mira a mí. Se me acerca y me alejo. Siento que el corazón se me hace un lío. ¿Te acuerdas de aquélla vez que estabamos en la playa, en Jamaica, y pasabamos horas conversando de lo que sea? ¿Recuerdas como me emocionaba y al mismo tiempo, me asustaba tenerlo tan cerca? Yo lo recuerdo... Seré más viejo, pero no idiota. Ni olvidadizo.

Pero, ¿para qué me molesto?

Sé que estás echando rabias porqué te he escrito.

¿O me equivoco, Stuart Pot?

También recuerdo lo extraño que era para mí sentir tanto. Sentir.

Dejarle sentir era tan complicado para mi cabeza. Una persona analítica puede hundirse al cosquilleo de un simple sentimiento.

Te lo he dicho, no puedo dormir desde hace días.

Me veo el reflejo en los charcos.

Es mi cara. La conozco.

Pero se siente diferente.

Y creo que es por eso mismo que no puedo dormir... Porqué necesito desmenuzar esto. Necesito analizar. Cavilar. Necesito pensar más...

Necesito más.

Más pensar.

Necesito desmenuzar todo, Stu.

Todo entre tu y yo.

Esta fue otra de esas malditas retrospecciones...

—Angustiado, e insolente. Tal vez tuyo, Murdoc. Faust. Niccals.


	2. Introspección II

Sé que te han llegado las malditas cartas. Le he dado dinero al cartero para que me diga TODO lo que necesito saber sobre ti. Sé que las lees. Sé que lo haces. Que las guardas incluso. Sé lo que haces.

Lo sé.

Lo he sabido desde que me obsequiaste tu alma.

Y la necesito ahora. La necesito.

Stuart, necesito tu maldita alma de una vez.

No sé que está pasando... No sé que día es. Que semana es. No sé si es de día, o de noche.

Ni siquiera sé si estoy muerto, o vivo. O estoy como ese pequeño Alphonse que se vio las manos.

Me siento achicado ante este futuro. Tengo las manos llenas de heridas, pedazos de cable y aceite. Tengo poca carne en los huesos.

¿Recuerdas a Noodle?

Yo también... Qué niña más bonita. Satán.

La extraño. Era como mi hija. Pero no importa que haga. Está muerta. Aunque ese no era el plan. ¿Verdad?

Me odias. Y lo merezco. Lo merezco. Merezco que desees que me muera de una vez; ahogado en alcohol, o tal vez me termine dando un tiro en la sien. No lo sé. Todas esas ideas están bien resguardadas.

Yo me siento bien. Estoy perfecto.

Desde que decidí escribirte, mis días y las cosas se ven tan diferentes que hasta ganas de visitar a tus padres me dieron. Sólo quiero tener un pedazo de tu alma. De ti.

Sé que oyes mi voz dentro de esa cabecita azul...

Niño consentido...

—Sé que me oyes. Yo sé todo de ti, Stu. Murdoc Niccals.


	3. Introspección III

Fui a la playa, esta vez tenía planes mejores que simplemente llorar. O rogarte.

No te puedo pedir perdón. Soy un asco. No me obligues a hacerlo. No puedo. No sé hacerlo.

No conozco esa acción.

Me siento ahogado. Me siento completamente hundido en una miseria palpable y helada. Siento como se quebra el fino hielo. Lo siento. Lo siento debajo. En la suela. Siento como se derrite y me deja caer.

Cruje duro, contra mis zapatos.

¿Qué tan lejos me puedo hundir?

Soy un esqueleto. Tal vez me quede ahí. Encima del agua. Hasta que me queme, hasta que me deshaga. Hasta que se me duerman las extremidades conforme respire y me concentre en seguir aquí.

Yo no tengo cura. Porque esto no es una enfermedad. Esto es real. Esto sucede. Soy yo.

Soy yo. Yo siendo sincero contigo. Esa es mi manera de pedir perdón. Una forma cutre y bastante estúpida. Una forma que seguramente no te deja satisfecho.

Me siento apagado.

Se me duermen las manos.

Vi el mar. Y esta vez el se alejó de mí.

Creo que me tiene miedo.

Somos tan parecidos que hasta me tuvo miedo. Jamás creí mirarlo de esa forma. Por primera vez se alejaba de mí. Yo le gritaba por dentro que lo hiciera. Que me dejara pasar. Que me dejara entrar. Que me dejara conocerle.

Siempre he sabido que soy mar por dentro. Soy mar por todas partes. Tanto mar soy que ni siquiera puedo saberme. Y tengo ya casi medio siglo en este cuerpo pútrido y vulgar. Tan seco y tan amargo. Y ni siquiera me conozco.

Te lo dije, me tengo miedo.

Y mientras me tema, no podré pedirte perdón. Mucho menos ser sincero.

Hago un esfuerzo; el esfuerzo pobre o que no te satisface. Aunque eso ya lo dije.

Hay mar en mis ojos. En mis manos. Por alguna razón me tiene miedo. Somos tan similares y tan sencillamente complejos que nos tememos.

Quiero ahogarme, ahora que lo pienso.

Quiero hacerlo.

—Tal vez borracho. Ya sabes bien de quién se trata...


	4. Introspección IV

No me importa doblar tantas veces como se pueda esta amistad. Esta relación. Esto que aún no resumo a palabras.

Aún no lo desmenuzo.

Pero si desmenucé algo...

Desmenucé mi necesidad hacia ti. Me haces falta. Me haces mucha falta. Necesito oír alguna voz de consuelo. ¡Algo!

Necesito que me oigas. Necesito que lo hagas. Necesito que me dejes abrirme y dejarme cerrar contigo. Necesito que me quites la botella...

¡Yo no puedo!

No la puedo soltar. Mis manos se sienten del mismo vidrio marrón. Mis palmas tiene marcadas las letras de las etiquetas por el sudor. Me estoy convirtiendo en mi propia bebida. Me quiero beber.

Me quiero beber, Stuart. Hasta ahogarme y poder pedirte perdón de una vez.

Yo no la maté.

Ella se mató.

Ella lo hizo. Es su culpa. Ella lo hizo.

Ella lo hizo. Lo hizo ella, maldita sea.

Y pronto me iré yo si no me perdonas tu a mí.

Entiende. Ella lo hizo.

Ella fue la que se ahogó en fuego.

Tan joven y yo tan viejo. Tan joven y yo tan muerto, aquí. En este lugar. En medio del mar. A kilómetros de ti. De punta a punta en el globo.

Yo no soy el culpable.

Tu me crees... ¿Verdad?

—Murdoc.


	5. Introspección V

Pastillas.

Aún hallo tus pastillas. Me han tentado. Se ven tan brillantes.

Es lo único brillante en este lugar en penumbra.

He hecho una aberración... Es ella. Ya casi la termino. Ya casi la acabo.

Tiene las mejillas tan hermosas y tan tibias. El cabello es sintético, pero muy suave. Tiene hasta sus palmas... Hasta las líneas de sus manos. Hasta la misma cantidad de pestañas.

He visto tantas fotos de la niña, Stuart.

Tantas que su rostro me parece raro. La veo diferente. No parece ella. No parece la niña. Parece otra persona.

Se ve tan opaca como yo. Seca.

Se ve como yo, cuando me miro en las botellas y me siento de vidrio.

No me he resistido y he visitado a tus padres.

Sentí la maldita urgencia de sacarme algo de la garganta. Y lo saqué con ellos. Me oyeron. Y les daré pesadillas por meses. Pero prefiero a que ellos las sueñen, que yo vivirlas. No soporto vivirlas. No soporto vivirlas.

No soporto el sonido del mar que choca contra mi pecho cuando me siento más sólo. Más callado. Más estúpido.

No soporto que choque contra mí. Que sea contra mí. Contra mí cabeza.

Si te pido perdón ya, ¿regresarás conmigo de una vez por todas?

¿Qué acaso el mar, siendo tan parecidos, me está buscando asustar de nuevo? Porqué lo está logrando. Me está arrancando las respiraciones. Me está arrancando las ganas de escribirte. Está asustándome. Me quiere asustar. Me quiere matar Stu.

Me quiere tragar en vida.

Pero yo me ahogo, y me ahogo en la bebida, para que no halle lugar en mi cuerpo, pero no puedo.

No lo logro.

¡Respondeme, maldita puta sea!

—Niccals.


	6. Introspección VI

Veo el mar y te veo a ti. Me quedo en el vitral. Es tan azul en las mañanas. Y por allá, en el fondo, donde no sé ni que mierda podrá haber, veo tus ojos.

Te veo a ti, por fin respondiendo.

Por fin perdonandome.

¿Tengo sentido acaso?

Sólo escribo incoherencias. Sólo escribo tonterías. Todavía siento el remolino que mi padre hacía en mi cabello, pero él no está. Todo es tan obscuro aquí adentro. Y allá en Londres, mientras llueve, todo es tan material y obsoleto. Todo es tan pobre hoy en día. Tan pobre que te escribo aunque me aborrezcas. Te escribo, y sé que me lees. Que se te ponen los nervios de punta.

Me hallo cosas tuyas.

Quemé Kong, pero no puedo quemar nada de lo demás.

Y es que no puedo sacármelo del pecho, Stu. No puedo. No puedo sacarlo y quemarlo. Hacerlo cenizas y lanzarlo.

Noodle se hace cada día más viva. Más grande. Más silenciosa. Se vuelve cada día alguien nuevo. Una faceta de ella que no conocía. Algo que no había visto jamás. Se ha puesto violenta, se ha puesto diferente. Pero sigue tan linda como la conocimos alguna vez.

No come, no habla, no respira.

Pero es hermosa.

¿Eso basta para que me perdones ya?

—Murdoc Niccals. Te necesito.


	7. Introspección VII

Ya no siento frío. Ya no siento miedo. Ya no siento calor. Ya no siento nada. No siento ni la noche ni el día, ni el tiempo. No siento ya miedo en mi reflejo. No siento miedo a morir ahogado. De hecho, jamás lo tuve.

Me he resignado al silencio perpetuo. Y los chirridos. Y los engranes. La obscuridad, y las luces parpadeando. Me resigné a no tener tu perdón. Ni recibir una respuesta tuya. Me resigné a todo. A todo, finalmente.

Me resigné a ver a nuestra pequeña todas las mañanas y no dormir hasta que ella viva como lo hizo una vez. Y me resigné a escribirte sólo cuando no esté en pánico. Cuando no entre en pánico.

Me quedo en el vitral, y te veo. Pero no eres el mismo. Eres otro. Eres callado. Eres tan cambiado como ella, como yo. Como el todo aquí arriba.

Las gaviotas van y vienen. Tocan las aguas. El piélago.

Cada vez que las tocan, pareciera que fuesen tímidas. Que tienen miedo a que las vea ser tocadas por alguien más. Por ellas. Por esas entrometidas. Por esos ojos graznantes que no me recuerdan a Cortez. Me recuerdan a Kong.

Ese chispazo vivo y deslumbrante de Kong. Cada mañana. Gritos, sonidos. Luz.

Vida.

Algo poco aquí. Justo aquí.

Hasta arriba.

—M.


	8. Introspección VIII

Marica.

Eres un marica.

—Murdoc Niccals.


	9. Introspección IX

Tengo días sin dormir. De nuevo más días sin dormir.

Pero lo he logrado. La he hecho vivir. Se mueve. Abre la boca. La cierra. Se ve bonita vestida de negro.

Se ve... Aún.

Está viva Stu.

¿Podrías perdonarme? ¿Ya?

¿Podrías perdonar a este pobre marinero sin causa ni control?

Me siento asustado. Hay algo aquí que no me gusta, y creo que soy yo. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una criatura del mar. De una criatura de abajo. Pero más abajo del piso. De la arena del mar. Más abajo de todo.

Sé que sabes a que me refiero.

A esas sombras de ojos rojos. Todas ellas. Todas esas que se parecen tanto a lo que vi de pequeño. ¿No es maravillosa la coincidencia de mis miedos? Tal parece que me conocen a la perfección. Que saben que me aterroriza mirarlas.

Al final del día, soy un cobarde.

Y un cobarde que no sabe disculparse. Eso es lo peor de todo Stu...

Esas sombras me han tomado de las manos de vez en cuando. Se sienten tan cálidas... Tan únicas. Se sienten familiares. Puedo verlas y me sorprende verme en ellas. Como en el charco, como en el mar, como en las botellas.

Pero por alguna razón se fueron...

Y se fueron porque todas esas criaturas soy yo. Soy yo por aquí, por allá. Pasando el pasillo. Tirando las cosas, en sobriedad y desgano. Con la cabeza en alto y confundido.

Tal vez las ahogué... Sí es que alguna vez fueron reales. Se hundieron en la playa, o en este ron.

Sí, estoy bebiendo.

Me fascina hacerlo.

He escrito tantas letras. Pero tantas Stuart... Tantas que me recuerdan a ti. Y las toco. Se las toco a la niña que hice. A ella le encantan. Parece que hasta me sonríe.

Se las he mostrado todas. No se queja de mi ortografía, ni de mis rayones ni manchones ni tampoco de lo desordenadas que están.

Sólo hasta este momento me he dado cuenta de lo humano que soy al necesitarte. Ésta sensación es tan humana que me hace creer que de verdad soy quien creo. Que soy quien creo. ¿Lo soy?

Porque siento. Me golpeo y siento. Me golpeo y duele de verdad. Y duele hasta abajo, por dentro. Por encima del diafragma.

Pero me hace falta algo aún...

Tal vez más amargado debo estar. O más borracho que sobrio. O más sobrio que borracho.

Mi vida ya está en desorden.

Tanto como las letras de las canciones que he hecho. Todas esas as, y esas bes. Las ces. Las zetas.

Y es que siempre fue así Stuart Pot.

Siempre.

Nací en desorden. Ni siquiera sé que hora fue, porque el mismo desorden no me dejó saberlo. Fui un desorden desde el principio. Mi familia y la casa, Stoke y la lluvia. Todo era eso.

Desorden.

El mismo desorden que me hace sentir humano. Con las hojas tiradas, con los derrames de pluma. La gotera. El carro. Los vidrios, los condones. Las cosas.

El desorden. Este desorden placentero que me hace sentir como otro ser humano. El sentimiento que no puedo explicar... Ahora de viejo. Ahora que estoy triste, o tal vez enojado. Ahora que tengo el vocabulario.

Pero el desorden de mi memoria, y de mi vida, y el que les infecté a ustedes. A los tres. A Russel, que casi vuelvo loco. A la niña que perdí. Desordené su buena fé por completo. Y te desordené a ti. Te cambié de lugar, cambié tu cara. Tu risa. Tus nervios. Tu gusto por el todo. Te he cambiado. Te desordené como todos.

Y ni siquiera sé si pueda ordenarlo como creí hacerlo una vez. De joven.

Ni siquiera sé si puedo. Soy tan frágil... Soy tan frágil, de verdad. Hasta el vidrio se ve más estable que yo. El vitral.

Estoy tambaleando al punto en el que sé que si llegases a responderme, tal vez muera de felicidad o de terror. De angustia, o de euforia.

Sufro hasta acá arriba.

Veo todo desde este lugar. Pero no te veo a ti. Nunca te encuentro. No importa cuantas vueltas dé, ni cuantas veces cuente las gaviotas, o el choque de las olas, o cuantas latas de comida me queden abiertas a mis pies. O pedazos de vidrio. Ahí mismo...

¿Por qué no los recoges Stu?

Para que me los pongas en los brazos... Tal vez así logre brillar más que el faro y me veas. Puedas llegar y perdonarme.

Esto es tan amargo.

Stuart... ¿Te amargo?

Fumo más ahora. Me siento nervioso. Me acabo las cajetillas. Siento que me comeré los pedazos de vidrio de una vez. No resisto la garganta.

Necesito abrirla y pedirte perdón.

Necesito hacerlo. ¡Por favor!

—Murdoc Niccals.


	10. Introspección X

Estoy helado.

Estoy empapado de agua.

Estoy mal Stuart.

Estoy muy mal, pero no quiero que me lo digas. Ni tampoco que me lo reproches.

Ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahogándome hace rato. Y de verdad. Estaba en el mar, y nadé tanto hasta que me cansé. Quise escapar de esa maldita sensación. De esa cosa. De Kong, de Russel, de la culpa y Noodle, de ti. Quise escapar. Ni siquiera lo pensé.

Me encontré en una esquina.

Estaba temblando, y poco después corriendo con odio. En furor tibio y agonizante.

Me hallé, ya estaba a mar abierto.

Sofocado. Con los ojos entreabiertos. Muriendo. Estaba muriendo. Estaba poniéndome fin, tranquilamente asustado.

Pero es la culpa la que no quiere que nada me suceda.

La niña me trajo hasta acá de nuevo.

Me quiere cuidar; la culpa cuida de mí. Me toma en brazos y me atormenta.

La culpa de todo esto recae en mis escuálidos hombros. No he comido. Se me rompen los huesos y me aplastan contra el piso. Y siento el piso debajo. El frío metal que me adormece la cara como las anfetaminas. Como la cerveza. Como vodka.

Cómo tú.

Respóndeme...

Levantame del piso. Tengo la maldita mano estirada... No me hagas esperarte más.

—Te lo ruego... Murdoc.


	11. Introspección XI

Las incoherencias ya no son algo esporádico. Ahora se quedan. Me he hallado muchísimas cosas más... Son demasiadas Stuart. Son tantas que no puedo contarlas. No puedo contar ninguna. Todas ellas tienen voz, y en ésta supuesta tranquilidad en la que me encuentro aislado sólo escucho los gritos dentro de las cajas. El aullar de cada objeto que les perteneció a ustedes... A los tres.

Pero los tuyos son los que más gritan. Más alaridos resuenan en las paredes. Me hacen sentir desgraciado. Pero, ¿lo estoy?

Estoy atrapado en la mitad de algo que no sé que es. ¿Una tregua? ¿Un juego? ¿O una deconstrucción de mí mismo? ¿De mí hombre?

Cada mañana que despierto, me invade una densa vergüenza. Es pejagosa, no me la puedo quitar de las malditas manos, ni de la cara. De ningún lado.

Ésta en mi cuerpo, ¿pero dónde?

Hace una semana casi muero ahogado. Pero justo ahora me siento bajo el agua. Incluso en la superficie. Mirando a todas partes, mirando a donde sea. Pero estoy bajo algo. Siento unos ojos en mí. Algo. Un ser. Mi paranoia me da náuseas. Me siento de espaldas, expuesto y débil. Y no dejo de pensarte... A ti.

¿¡Por qué mierda a ti!?

¡Tú me odias!

¿Es el placer del fingir, Stu?

¿Es el placer del fingir que me perdonaste, todas las noches? ¿¡Todas las malditas noches!?

¡Yo no estoy sano, necesito que vengas y me salves de una vez! ¡Te lo grito!

¡Todo lo que veo aquí es a ti, y a ti, y a ti una y otra vez, a ti justo aquí, aquí conmigo! ¡Veo más, y más escenarios que me vuelven loco! ¿¡Y de qué me sirve!?

Estoy a punto de morir sólo. Enfermo de soledad.

Tal vez es eso lo que me pasa.

Me encuentro en medio de la soledad al fin... Tal y como me lo advirtieron ustedes. ¡Tú! ¡Te amo y te... ! ¡Ni siquiera puedo escribirlo!

¡Mucho menos podré decirlo jamás! ¡Soy incapaz de hacerlo!

¡Eres mi maldita medicina, y yo estoy muriendo aquí! ¡Lejos de ti! Sé que no estás satisfecho. Sé que me detestas... Pero te necesito.

Noodle no va a volver.

Entiende... ¡La vida no es cómo tu quieres que sea! ¡No la puedo traer a la vida, es la verdad! ¡Pero tú puedes volverme a la vida a mí!

Maldita sea.

¡Es nuestra naturaleza el estar juntos!

¡Me haces falta, carajo!

Necesito tu alma. Tu maldita mixtura. Esa mezcla química que sucede cuando estás aquí. AQUÍ. Éste maldito veneno que crea mi cerebro es... No se agota. Está en contra de mí. Este cerebro, mi cuerpo. Mi alma. Todos actúan contra mí.

Incoherencias.

Sólo soy polvo sin ti... Por Satán... Perdoname.

Lo único que sé que soy... Es que soy Rey... ¿Pero de qué? ¿De un imperio de alcohol que me abraza? ¿De esa droga?

Es ese veneno. El veneno de mi realeza... De mis miedos. De mí...

Stuart perdoname...

Perdoname.

Paso... Horas. Horas esperando al cartero. Horas esperando a que me llegue una carta tuya. Voy a Londres, a la postal cerca del tren, y jamás tengo noticias tuyas. Solamente sé que te llegan, y las lees...

No tengo fuerzas ya para cortar esto... Las cadenas. El hierro macizo... Stu. Tu tienes la llave para abrirlas... ¿Por qué no lo haces? Te imploro piedad...

Sólo quiero a alguien en quien confiar... Con quién... Estar. Contigo.

Yo sólo espero que me perdones... Pero una corazonada me dice que jamás lo seré por ti... Me dejaste a la deriva, y tal vez deba acostumbrarme a esto... A la incoherencia. Al desorden. A las palabras. A las introspecciones.

Siento que ya aprendí mi lección...

Este sentimiento roto me lo dice...

No sé si pueda ordenarlo... Te lo dije... Ni sé si tenga las agallas como las tuve para ahogarme...

Sólo siento... Qué lo que me dijiste es verdad.

Estoy aislado. Encerrado. Soy un animal lleno de errores... ¿No es verdad acaso? Y entre los errores, me pierdo en ti, en ésta necesidad y la distancia que se abrió entre tu y yo. Y sólo oigo el sonido de tu voz... Pero no es real.

Maldita sea... No lo es.

Necesito que me atrapes... Porqué me estoy hundiendo. Cayendo. Cómo quieras llamarle Stuart...

Estoy atrapado en éste maldito misterio... En ésto que cargo dentro...

Estás a mi lado aún, lo sé...

¿Pero estás aquí?

Y tu respuesta está tan en el fondo de este sentir... En el fondo de todo ésto que me envuelve el cuerpo como plástico... Y lamento si te sientes mal cada vez que lees esto que te escribo. Ésto. Lamento todo ésto.

Pero...

Yo no sé como decirlo...

Soy tan malo con las palabras...

Sabes que se me enredan las manos. Se me entretejen. Se pierden en mí... Soy tan malo.

La maldita lluvia de mi infancia al principio de esto... Sólo me mojaba la cara, pero ahora es un diluvio. Soy lodo en ese diluvio Stuart Pot...

Nadie está tan sólo cómo yo, ¿verdad Stu? Nadie.

Nadie está tan sólo como éste marinero que busca dar pena... O vergüenza. Soy tan poco simpático... Incluso conmigo.

Me siento la víctima, pero sé bien que soy yo el villano...

Pero de nuevo...

No sé si vaya a arrancar esto de la carta. O de mis dedos. O si vaya a arrancarme la cabeza...

Yo... Te...

Tengo que decirte...

Tengo que decirte que te amo tanto estos días...

—Es la verdad.


	12. Introspección XII

Soy un maldito pretencioso.

—Faust Niccals.


	13. Introspección XIII

El dolor ya no me cansa. Es un entumecimiento constante. Me pica la piel. Y también debajo de ella.

Aquí no hay nada ya.

Le he arrancado un brazo.

Un brazo a la niña.

Dudo en deshacerla.

Eso no te hace regresar. No te hace regresar el hecho de que está aquí.

De que yo estoy aquí.

Estoy angustiado. Me tropiezo con mi propia lengua. Soy un maldito hablador. Pretencioso de mierda. Asqueroso. Frívolo.

Quiero acabarme Stu...

Lo necesito...

—Murdoc...


	14. Introspección XIV

Estoy en éste maldito monólogo. Una y otra vez en el monólogo conmigo mismo. Te escribo a ti, ¿pero realmente me dirijo a ti?

Tal vez me dirijo a mí de forma implícita. Suele sucederme. Lo hago de vez en cuando.

Qué estupidez.

Ésta introspección. O irritación. Todo.

Ya parece hipocondría.

Divago en este letargo mental. Mentalmente emocional. Mentalmente y carente de análisis. Esto es asqueroso. Es repugnante Stuart.

Las cosas pequeñas resultaron ser más grandes y pesadas que mi cuerpo. La gravedad de éste asunto me enferma.

Y quizás eso... El estar enfermo, de aquí. Arriba. La cabeza... Eso me vuelve más interesante. Y tal vez eso me gusta.

Tal vez eso me llena. Me abre la boca y me quita el hambre. Y el sueño. Y todo. Es gracioso... Todo me lo quitó el estar tan enfermo.

Y al mismo tiempo me está matando...

Te he pedido ayuda en éstas catorce cartas tan cargadas de mierda mediocre y sin escrúpulos.

Te la he pedido de la forma más amable que he podido... Estoy extraviado entre el rosa, el plástico, el mar... La sinceridad y el miedo. Y las gaviotas. Y la niña. El ron, y los charcos, y la sombra.

Estoy perdido...

Carezco de memorias justo ahora, aquí, sentado en este desastre, escribiéndote encima de una mesa que tambalea tanto como yo.

Estoy perdido... Pero te recuerdo a ti.

Tan poco, y al mismo tiempo tan vivido a la vez...

Y yo no sé que sucederá cuando regreses. Si me respondes. Te lo dije...

Ya casi termino de desmenuzar todo...

Esto que sucedemos está a seis pies bajo tierra... Stuart.

Pero, si lloviera... ¿Aún florecerían las rosas de esa lápida.

¿Otra vez?

Y te soy sincero... Odio ser como soy. Lo detesto. Lo detesto desde niño. Desde las manos. Me odio demasiado... Y simplemente no puedo hacer nada al respecto, más que dejarte sentir todo ese sentimiento pútrido por mí. Desearía poder sentir lo que digo a veces... Y decir lo que siento... Pero lo sabes bien.

Me conoces. Soy malo.

Me conozco tan bien... Y tan poco.

Como el océano bajo mi imperio desolado... Es un testigo eterno de algo, pero no sirve de mucho. Sólo va y viene... Y me hunde. Y me lleva hasta donde el desea que esté... Y después me teme. Me hulle...

Es así... No quiero continuar siendo un rey sin ti... ¿De qué sirve ser rey de la nada? Como el mar, no sirve de mucho. He perdido sensaciones todavía más fuertes... Me he vuelto más viejo... O más sincero. O mas atrofiado.

Siempre supe que fui hecho a base de algo roto... Tan roto que incluso yo me destrocé y necesito de alguien para poder repararme.

Me desangro aquí... En una isla... Hecho casi cenizas del hombre que tal vez aún recuerdas...

Podría ver la sangre correr una y otra vez... Y sentirme parte humana al fin... Parte de ésto...

De ti.

Tan humano.

Tan frágil.

Tan... Vivo.

Quiero estar sólo contigo. Tragarte en vida Stuart. ¿Tiene sentido eso acaso? Lo percibo dentro de mi pecho y el latir que me cesa cada día aún más. Me contamina. ¿Tiene sentido?

No sé que necesito de ti... ¿Tu alma o tu estar? ¿O un nuevo recuerdo?

No sé que hacer con ellos... ¿¡Los repito otra vez!? ¿¡Cómo ayer!? ¿¡Cómo hoy!? ¿¡Cómo lo he hecho cada día de mi aislamiento!?

Ya no sé que se siente real en éste lugar tan recóndito, en mi esquina de placentera soledad...

Pero se siente tan bien recordarte que quiero que te quedes más... Sólo un poco más...

Que me dures tanto como el embriago y la sed... Que me dures aquí... Dentro... Y no te acabes como todo se acabó cuando llegué a mi introspección...

Que te quedes... Por favor...

Sólo quiero... Un poco de ti... De tus venas. De tu calor. De la sangre que te arde por las ramificaciones de tu níveo cuerpo...

Pero ésta necesidad no puede más que la pared que me separa de tu estar... De la cadena y la bola que me he cargado en la pierna y que arrastro como si se tratara de un juguete. Como si disfrutará sufrirte...

Enfermo viviente...

Sólo quiero sentirte hasta no poder hablar.

La soledad no dolía cuando llegué, hasta que de verdad me quedé sólo. Hasta que de verdad me vi a mí en el piélago. En el reflejo del mar, y en mi espejo.

Sólo quiero tenerte...

Sólo... A ti. Por favor...

Tenerte...

Cómo mi rehén.

—M.


End file.
